


beauty and the beast

by atelophat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, idk what this is pls forgive me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelophat/pseuds/atelophat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>di kelasnya, ada belle yang dikejar-kejar makhluk ganas tetapi bodoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty and the beast

Semenit yang lalu, Putri menjerit-jerit sambil kalang-kabut menghindarkan diri. Kini, Muga tertawa terbahak-bahak, kucing yang tadi ia gendong sudah dilepas ke luar kelas. Yang tersisa hanya gelak puasnya dan isak kesal dari Putri.

“Mput, kenapa?” Muga masih bisa mendengar Firda di sela-sela tawanya, berkata menenangkan seperti biasa. “Kok nangis?”

“Si Muganya jahat!” diselingi senggukan-senggukan kecil, airmata menetes deras tak terhenti. “Udah tau Mput takut kucing—malah disodorin! Bego ih!”

Mendesah lelah, Firda semakin berpikir untuk menyerah. Kejadian seperti ini sudah terulang berkali-kali dan sejujurnya, jemu juga dia mendengar keluhan kawan karibnya lama-lama. Dijahili lagi, dijahili lagi. Memang sudah konsekuensi bersahabat dengan lelaki—tapi kalau Firda jadi Putri, dia akan pikir dua kali sebelum mendekati Muga. Tampang sih boleh oke, tapi kalau kasar begitu—Dea pernah memar kena tinju dua kali—lebih baik tidak usah.

Di seberang, Alda tersenyum, antara miris dan lucu sebelum berpaling ke arah Muga dan mengatakan, “Ente ngga keterlaluan, Mug?”

Tawa Muga yang berderai-derai perlahan memelan menjadi cekikik ringan. “Nggak lah. Orang cuma disuruh gendong kucing malah nangis. Dianya aja yang lebay.”

Alda mengernyit. “Lah terus ngapain sasarannya si Peha mulu? Biasanya juga ke semua orang—si Dea, Nursyifa.”

“Nggak lah,” spontan dijawab.

“Ya kenapa nggak?”

Muga membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat, jadi ia tutup kembali. Kemudian dia sedikit bingung sementara Alda di sebelahnya tersenyum miring. Sepupunya jarang sekali kehabisan argumen—dan lebih jarang lagi mengenai perempuan, tapi kali ini begitu, dan Alda mengira-ngira apa penyebabnya terjadi demikian. Apa karena ini pertama kalinya Muga jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang lebih tua namun begitu kekanakan? Tapi bisa saja disebabkan orang-orang di sekeliling Putri  lebih mirip pengawal dibandingkan teman. Salah satu malah main ulur tombak tanpa konfirmasi kalau Putri terganggu barang sedikit. Entahlah, banyak sekali kemungkinan, tapi satu yang pasti: Muga belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

.

_[ di mata alda, muga saat ini mirip sekali dengan beast; kasar, ganas tapi jadi bodoh di dekat orang yang dia suka. sementara putri, tak diragukan lagi, adalah belle sang beauty yang tak bernasib mujur. ]_

**Author's Note:**

> bcs theyre baes they deserve some fluff


End file.
